This disclosure concerns reclosable packages. In particular, this disclosure describes reclosable packages having slider devices for opening and closing the packages, and methods of manufacturing the packages.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers, such as flexible bags, to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Many of these packages use a slider device to help open and close the closure profiles on reclosable bags.
Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. As such, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products. Additionally, there is a large market for the resealable packages themselves. Consumers often remove an item from its original packaging and repackage it within a resealable package.
What is desired is an efficient method for making the reclosable packages having a slider device.
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a package, such as a flexible bag, having a resealable, reclosable zipper mechanism, opening and closing of which is accomplished by a slider device mounted on the zipper mechanism.
In one embodiment of the disclosure, a method of manufacturing a reclosable package having a zipper closure and a slider device includes providing a zipper closure construction having a first mating profile and a second mating profile and attaching the closure construction to a polymeric film having indicia thereon. The position of the indicia is registered with a first photo eye. A slider device is mounted onto the closure construction, the slider device constructed and arranged for mounting on the closure construction and for interlocking the first closure profile with the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a first direction, and for disengaging the first closure profile from the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a second opposite direction. The mounting of the slider device on the zipper closure is done in relation to the indicia. The indicia is again registered, but with a second photo eye. The zipper closure and the polymeric film are sealed or seamed at side edges to provide a package.
In another embodiment of the disclosure, a method of manufacturing a reclosable package having a zipper closure and a slider device includes providing a zipper closure construction having a first mating profile and a second mating profile and attaching the zipper closure construction to a polymeric film. A slider device is mounted onto the zipper closure, the slider device constructed and arranged for mounting on the zipper closure and for interlocking the first closure profile with the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a first direction and for disengaging the first closure profile from the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a second opposite direction. The zipper closure and film are sealed or seamed together by several steps to provide side edges to the package. Heat, pressure, ultrasonics or a combination thereof are applied for a dwell time to at least a portion of the closure construction to form a first seal region; heat, pressure, ultrasonics, or a combination thereof are applied for a dwell time to at least a portion of the closure construction to form a second seal region; and heat, pressure, or combination thereof are applied to form the side edges of the package. This multiple step sealing process, at least the first of which can be called a preheating step, facilitates providing the side seals and seams.
The methods of this disclosure involve, in general, providing a zipper having interlocking closure members attached to side panels, as appropriate, to provide a package, incorporating a xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d notch within the zipper closure, and locating the slider device within the xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d notch.